bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 15 (US)
'Big Brother '''was renewed for a fifteenth season on the day of the ''Big Brother 14 season finale, September 19, 2012. The new season will premiere on June 26th, 2013. The season for the first week aired on Sundays (Nomination), Tuesdays (Power of Veto), and Wednesdays (Live Eviction and HoH). For the rest of the season to shuffle the new CBS show "Person of Interest", the new schedule is back to the way it was in past seasons; Sundays (Nominations), Wednesday (Power of Veto), and Thursdays (Live Eviction and HoH). It is officially announced that it will last 90 days. Twists *There are two twists this season. One of these twists is that there will be three nominations each week as opposed to two. This is the first time in series history since season one that there have been more than two nominations. The only exception is in Season 9, when four people were nominated due to being in pairs. Despite this, pairs were nominated and evicted as one. *The second twist is that each week (including the very first one, where America will vote before the premiere), viewers will vote for the MVP, the player whom they think is playing the best game. It has been revealed during the premiere that the HOH will nominate two houseguests and the weekly MVP will anonymously nominate the third. The MVP will be revealed every week right before the Power of Veto competition. *There are 16 all new houseguests. However, Elissa Slater is the sister of Rachel Reilly (BB12 and winner of BB13). Houseguests Voting History MVP Results *''America played as MVP during Week 4'' Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. Game History Week 1 The 15th season of Big Brother began with the sixteen houseguests moving into the Big Brother house. They played HOH as usual and the first winner was McCrae. All of the guys in the house, excluding David, formed an alliance known as the Moving Company, planning to "move" out the girls in the house so it would be an all guys finale. McCrae nominated Candice and Jessie, telling both of them they were the Pawn. Elissa was named the first MVP of the season and announced her win to McCrae, who announced it to the whole house. She nominated David as the third MVP nominee before the Veto competition. McCrae also won the first POV of the season, taking Candice off the block and putting Elissa up in her place. It was The Moving Company preference to evict David, whom they saw as a physical threat, instead of Elissa. David was sent packing with a vote of 7-5-0. Week 2 Seeking revenge for David's eviction, Aaryn and Jeremy worked hard to win the HOH competition. They did, and Jeremy put Aaryn in power. She went after who she thought was at fault for David's eviction, Elissa and Helen. Throughout Week One and Week Two, Aaryn began making racist comments toward the houseguests of different ethnicities and the house's tension rose to a whole new level. Elissa was named MVP once again and she nominated Jeremy in secret, thinking he was a bigger threat than she was. At the POV competition, Jeremy won and took himself off the block. Nick was nominated in his place and he went home by a vote of 7-4-0. Week 3 Helen made a comeback after being put on the block the previous week by winning the first True/False HOH competition, securing safety for most of the house, including Elissa, to whom she is loyal. She nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction. Elissa was once again named MVP and nominated Spencer Clawson. Kaitlin won the Power of Veto competition and saved herself from eviction. Jeremy was then nominated in her place. On Day 28, Jeremy became the third HouseGuest evicted from the Big Brother House in a vote of 9–1–0. Trivia *Season 15 will set a record of total days (90) beating Big Brother 1 by two days (88). *It is tied for the most cast ever, 16, along with Big Brother 9, and Big Brother 14 *June 26th is the earliest premiere date ever. *This is the first season to feature three nominees every week. *This is the first season to allow America to choose an MVP. *This is the first season in two years not to have previous houseguests return, although Elissa Slater is related to previous houseguest, Rachel Reilly . *This season has sparked major racism controversies in Big Brother: usually performed by HouseGuests Aaryn Gries, GinaMarie Zimmerman and Spencer Clawson. *This is the first season to have the first three evictees be male. Promo Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Big Brother 15